Dicing with Death Episode 082
Recap Saturday, 1509-02-27 We rejoin Arc Carl AKA Georg the Lich Guard after a glorious victory over a terrible wraith. He is richly rewarded by Baron Song, and he has learned some new spells, and gained the ability to summon a horse that can't die. Things could not be going better for him. Georg also receives a letter from Arc Aldric, requesting to meet him when he visits Misty Rapids in ten days time. Georg reports his success in learning clairvoyance to the Baron and tells him he requires pineal glands for the casting. The gland can be harvested from the brains of animals or victims. Fortunately Baron song has two victims he had prepared earlier for Georg to harvest. The Baron also informs Georg for his plans to acquire more land by marrying Lady Dysec, who may need some magic assistance from Georg to accept the Baron as her husband. And also reminds Georg they still have the unicorn in the basement but he has to find a use for. With the aid of Kel Greller, Georg harvests the glans without too much effort. When he returns to the motte-and-bailey later to test the spell he walks in on a peasant pleading with Barons Song. Pleading for aid to deal with mysterious shadows but has showed up in the night. After demonstrating the spell for the Baron, Georg is dispatched to go investigate these murderous shadows. When he reaches the afflicted village, the descriptions he gets of the creatures sound very much like the Wraith he slew. He investigates some other villages to see if there have been any more attacks, but fortunately all seems quiet. With some daylight left he decides to once more visit the excavated temple. He descends into the darkened temple using true seeing to be able to see in the pitch blackness below the earth. And not long after he enters he encounters another Wraith. Luckily Georg has time to flee the darkened temple with the creature hot on his heels. Fortunately the wraith is repelled by the bright sunlight and retreats back into the shadows, glaring at Georg. Georg decides it's time for science, and lights a torch the see of torchlight also affects the creature but unfortunately it does not. Pondering his next step, he returns to the Misty Rapids. Baron Song advises him to perhaps consult Mother Ulmmin, which he does. A task made difficult by Mother Ulmmin's zeal and crazy, but he manages to get his point through and she vows that she and her followers will accompany him the next day. Sunday, 1509-02-28 After a rather disturbing purification ritual, they head off with about 40 of the good mothers flock. They find the temple doors shut and so Georg wizard knocks it and calls it a day, but Mother Ulmmin is not so easily satisfied and bangs on the door, challenging the darkness beyond and the darkness accepts the challenge as a wraith in the mist form comes pouring through the gap underneath the door. Battle is joined. Mother Ulmmin blesses everyone in preparation and Georg stabs at the wraith with Carl his magic dagger and the Wraith dissipates. But more and after they two are vanquished the mother bids Georg to open the door so they can face all the Wraiths and dispatch them to the beyond. Georg obeys and knocks the door open and the battle intensifies as more wraiths pour forth, but luckily Mother Ulmmin's flock aids combat by flinging holy water. But sadly Georg is knocked out. Fortunately Mother Ulmmin heals him Unfortunately Georg has to endure one of her lectures. With the Wraiths driven off, the followers start claiming the temple for Nadinis. Georg tired from the lectures and battle, returns home. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes